


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Batter?

by ReaperShadCat



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Monster porn, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperShadCat/pseuds/ReaperShadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a fill for the Off kink meme.</p><p>"Prompt: The Player notices that The Batter isn't as human as he looks, and quickly deduces (how is up to you) that The Batter has another form and wants to see it. The Batter is ashamed of that form and refuses, but eventually relents and transforms into the Bad Batter.</p><p>As it turns out, The Player is a monsterphile, and helps The Batter get over his insecurity with some sweet lovin'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Batter?

"So, whatcha got under that hat, huh, Batter?"

"Hair."

"What about inside those funny socks of yours?"

"Feet."

You pouted at the Batter, nose crinkling up as if you smelled something fishy. Metaphorically, you did - something was up with your not-exactly-verbose puppet, and you were determined to find out what. The shock of existing in this world where everyone save for you was colorless was still one you were having trouble getting over, but even the monochrome nature of the inhabitants didn't deter you from noticing little things about the Batter that were unlike other beings in the world.

When he walked, he swaggered with a long, loping gait, one which just looked unusual for someone of his size. He took deep, heavy breaths, snuffled a bit when he smelled something unusual, among other behaviors that confused you. Why was he acting like this? Unless it wasn't acting, but then... it made no sense. He moved like he was about twice his size and three times as heavy, which you at first had attributed to his baseball bat and the struggles of walking with cleats, but now, you weren't so sure.

"How about your mouth? Anything cool there?" You asked as he stared at you, confused.

"Teeth," he grunted.

"Okay, not helpful. What KIND of teeth?"

The Batter sighed, looking away from your face, clearly torn about whether or not he should show you.

"You will think I'm a freak," he muttered, partially to himself.

"Everyone in this whole world is a freak to me. It's cool," you said, nudging him with your elbow. "You could have carrots for teeth and I wouldn't care. Please... let me see them?"

He huffed a bit, but then turned to you and forced a big smile, displaying his teeth. 

You gasped - there were so many! You reached towards them, and the Batter flinched a bit as you stuck your hands into his mouth to feel his teeth.

"Please, Puppeteer, don't-"

"They're so sharp," you whispered in wonder, feeling the contours of each one, gently discovering their needle-like points and tiny yet surely deadly serrations.

"Ah!" You yelp, pulling your hands back as you slice one of your fingers - not too badly, but just enough to draw blood.

The Batter grabbed your hand, holding it up to inspect the wound - thin, neat, like as if you had nicked yourself on a small blade - and, to your surprise, he licked it.

You went rigid at the sight of his tongue - long, black, and smooth, with a small, round tip, which was almost sticky. As he let go of your hand, you took a look at your cut - it was covered with a small black scab, and the sting of striking the sensitive nerves in your finger was gone.

"Okay, that was unexpected. You can lick wounds better?"

"Only small ones," he said, face flushing a bit, not wanting to look your way. "Bigger ones I need for you to help me with."

"That's amazing."

The Batter grunted. "No. That's weird. I'm weird."

"You aren't weird! You're cool!" You said, crossing your arms. "Knife teeth, that cool tongue of yours... what else are you hiding, Batter?"

He shifted uncomfortably, staring down at the ground. "Nothing," he mumbled. "There's nothing else."

"Don't lie to me, dude, I can tell when you're trying to avoid telling me stuff. You're a pretty shitty liar."

The Batter growled indignantly. "If I showed you everything, you would scream and run the other direction, and I would rather not flounder about in my mission without a Puppeteer to guide me."

"I won't run, I promise," you told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, do you remember when we fought those ghouls and I wanted to keep one? Or how I thought swimming in the meat fountain might be fun? Trust me, anything you have hidden in there is definitely not going to make me head for the hills. Have some faith in yourself, Batter."

"It's ugly, though," he said, staring you in the eye. "I don't think you'll like it. I don't like it," he said, quietly.

"How about this - you show me, and if I react negatively, knock me out, drag us both to a save block, and when I wake up, tell me I was hallucinating because a spectre hit me on the head. Okay?"

"You know that won't work. Why do you want to see so badly, anyways?"

"I want to know more about you. If you don't hide any secrets about yourself, we can... we can work together to purify the world more easily. The more I know about you, the more effective and efficient we both will be in this mission, you know?"

His eyes widened a bit, his glare softening. Jackpot! Why hadn't you tried connecting this to the mission earlier? He was sure to eat that sort of thing up.

"Come on, Batter. We're in a secluded area, no Elsens are around, Zacharie is off trying to haggle them out of their money, probably, and it's just you and me. No one else will see you and your supposed weirdness, Batter."

"Fine. If it will better our mission, I guess.. I can show you. I won't like it, though."

You grinned the widest grin ever. "Thank you, Batter! Thank you!"

"Don't do that. Don't thank me until you see it." He paused. "Stand back."

You did as he instructed, bouncing on your heels as you gave him space.

"Please don't run," he said, taking a deep breath.

"I won't."

Everything happened so fast that you barely caught glimpses of what was going on. His gloves shredded off of his hands, his face was suddenly really long, he stood on his feet differently, his weight on his toes, and he suddenly was a lot bigger. When it all stopped, you stood in awe, admiring his new form.

A rumble came from his throat. "I'm disgusting. I'm sorry..."

"N-no," you squeaked, taking a weak step forward. "No, you're... wow. You're a monster."

"I told you that you wouldn't-"

"You're... really hot, like, whoa."

His wide, round eyes flickered with confusion. "I'm.. hot?"

"Your claws, they're.. they're so big." You reached forward and put your hands up to one of his, feeling his bony knuckles, tracing your fingers along where they stretched out to a hard, curved talon, longer than your arm. He grumbled confusedly, his snout opening to reveal his dagger teeth again - you immediately rushed over, giggling like a child, sticking your hand in his mouth like an idiot. Those teeth were so long, and sharp, and his tongue was wicked and curled around like a tentacle, and you imagined how it would feel running down your back, or shoved down your throat-

"Are you drooling?" The Batter asked, his head cocking back to get a better view of you. You jumped, startled suddenly out of your fantasy, blushing as you realized what exactly it was you had been thinking about.

"S-sorry, I got a little carried away. But just..." you stroked under his chin, putting your forehead onto the tip of his snout, humming. "You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. You're absolutely beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah, look at you! Such big, scary claws... your huge teeth... that tongue-" You looked all over him, your eyes freezing on his crotch. A wicked little grin grew on your face. "It looks like you've gotten... a bit bigger, too."

"Isn't that obvious? I'm much taller than-"

"That's not what I meant," you said, cutting him off. He followed your line of sight, blushing hard when he realized what you were referring to. He shifted uncomfortably as you walked over and hugged his torso, body coming dangerously close to his hips.

"I... am definitely bigger now, yes."

"Show me."

"What? Why?"

"If you show me yours," you purred, nuzzling your face into his stomach and hooking your fingers around the top of his pants, "I'll let you put it wherever you'd like."

He grumbled nervously, and you could feel heat coming off of his body. He was trying his best not to be turned on by your advances, but it wasn't working. You slipped your hands into his pants just a little, pulling him closer to you, until he was flush against you, a very obvious arousal pressing against your chest.

"Pretty please, Batter?" You cooed, rubbing your face against him. "Please, I.. please let me touch you."

Claws were shredding off your shirt before you has a chance to persuade him any more, and he shoved you to the ground, pinning your arms with his talons and shredding off the rest of your clothes with his teeth, tossing them aside. You arched upwards, legs spread wide, groaning, pleading for him to hurry. He let go of you for a moment, only to rid himself of his shirt and his pants, and you shuddered at the sight of him. He was huge, god was he huge. You didn't get much of a chance to stare, though, as he pinned your arms once again and with a quick and forceful shove, he was inside you.

You yelped at the sensation, so suddenly full, your body stretching to let him in. He grabbed hold of your shoulders, lifting you and moving you up, sliding out of you slowly and with agonizing gentleness, pulling out almost completely before so sickeningly slowly easing himself back inside. You yelled in frustration, hands grabbing onto his wrists and trying futilely to force yourself onto him quicker, only succeeding in slightly changing the angle at which he held you, causing him to slide up into you, ticking at your insides with tantalizing tenderness.

"Dammit, Batter, Fuck me harder!" You growled in frustration, writing around, breathing quickly and trying your best not to bite your lip off as he slowly pulled out again. He laughed, a dark, gutteral, beastly laugh, and the next thing you knew, your back was on the ground and your legs were in the air and he was pounding into you as fast and as hard as he could and you screamed as he fucked you, legs wrapping around his waist as he bucked in and out of your body, tongue lolling out from between his teeth as he roared and he came inside you, hot liquid filling you completely and dripping out onto the floor, your body clenched around him, and he rode you until you were spent, too, before slowly and tenderly pulling out and setting you down. You closed your eyes and breathed hard, sighing, almost purring as you wrapped your arms around his snout.

"Like I said," you gasped, "you're... a monster."

He curled up next to you, licking the seat off your face, and you hummed joyfully. 

"You made me scream, all right, but I sure as hell am not running anywhere." You winced, moving your leg a bit. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to run for a week..."


End file.
